Pokemon: Risen from Flame
by thompson88kingler
Summary: A 4 story series that takes place 30 years after Ash and Pickachu started there journey. Has new and old faces.Takes place in Kanto region but has pokemon from all generations, mostly gen 1 though. It will be long in novel form. It starts with a young boy named Mike and his friends journey gathering badges,pokemon,and fighting Rockets. Will accept OC's, I do not own pokemon
1. Chapter 1

Risen from Flame

Chapter 1

Click. "Now that's how you catch a pokemon!" Said Jack. Hello everyone my name is Mike. Jacks my father, he just got done explaining and showing me how to catch a pokemon. Step one find it, step 2 weaken it, step three catch it. Now I'll explain that more later. So dad just got done showing me how to catch a pokemon and now we're heading home. We are on route 1 now but we live in the town of pallet so we are heading back there now. I normally can't go out there cuz I don't have a pokemon yet but dad let me come with him."Mike?" Said dad. "Yeah?" I retorted. "That's how ya do it son, and in no time you will be champion like your pa". My father won the indigo league tournament 15 years ago but was never able to beat any of the elite 4 after. So he really hopes I can get the job done for him. " yeah dad you know I will" I stated with a grin. "That's the spirit" he excitedly says. "Well we're almost home!" Dad stats. "Yeah hope mom cooked something good" I said. "And when has your mom ever not cooked something good" he says with a grin, I just smirk back. My father is a big man, not tall just muscular with a shaven head and rough beard. If you saw him you could say he looks like a mountain man. I take after him but not as big, average height but more bulky than a normal 9 year old. I have a buzzcut since I don't care to have hair getting in the way. I dark brown eyes and tan skin like my mother but we will discuss her in a minute. "Hey mom" I yelled. We just walked through the door and mom was working away until the kitchen. "How did my men fair on route 1" she said. "Just fine dear" dad retorts. "Better than fine" I yell. So "Good, well dinner's almost ready so get cleaned up, your brother and sister will be down soon." she says. "okay" we reply. I have a younger brother and sister who come running down the stairs to eat. So we ate dinner and talked about my big day tomorrow. I turn ten and can finally go on my journey. I have 2 other friends who are already ten but they waited for me to turn ten so we can set off together. I have another friend who already set off a month ago. He didn't wanna wait and we didn't expect him to since the others turned ten only last week so it wasn't to bad for them to wait. We will meet up with him in pewter city. That's the plan anyways. " off to bed you, big day tomorrow" mom says. "Alright mom going up now" I reply. " Have everything ready?" Dad asks. "Yepp" I reply " got my bag filled with clothes, first aid, pokegear, and snacks." " Good, now get some rest, love ya and good luck on your journey. I'm leaving early tomorrow to train so I won't be here to say good so goodnight and gives us a call soon." he says. I reply "I will dad, love ya 2." I head up stairs and plop into bed and get ready for the day to come.

Dodriooo, dodri. I jump out of bed as my alarm goes off. I get dressed and gather my pack. Say my goodbyes to mother and run down to the professor's. I ram into the door and push my way thru. "Hey professor!" I say. " ah Mike you made it, your early but I guess the early pidgey gets the caterpie" the professor responds with a wink. The professor is Professor Oak, or others call him Gary Oak the researcher. He took over for his grandfather the famous professor oak. We head back into one of the rooms and he hands me a pokedex. "Try and fill this with as many pokemon you can find or catch" he tells me. "I will try my best" I retort. "Now Mike this is a national pokedex, we usually just hand our kanto region pokedex's but over the years pokemon from all regions are starting to intermingle so much that you shouldn't be surprised if you find few in the wild from another region. I even have a few from other regions myself. So let's get you your pokemon ready?" He says. " yeah let's go" I reply. We head up to three balls on a rack and he tells me to "choose one". " I choose charmander!" I practically yell as I grab the ball. " good choice" he says. " professor!, we're here" comes a yell from the other room. Three trainers walk in as they greet each other. First is Zack, he is my best friend. He is a relaxed down to earth person. It would take a lot to bother him he has blonde hair, tan skin and blue eyes. He is wearing a green jacket with jeans and white running shoes. Second is Brianne she is are other good friend who is a mix between a princess and a rocker chick. She has burgandy red hair with green eyes and really light skin. She is wearing a black jacket with pink sleeves. And a red dress underneath. The third person is the annoying neighbor of mine who I don't know why is here. " Derrick what are you doing here" I say. " spfff Mike I'm here to become the best trainer ever, duhh" he retorts with this devious grin. Derrick is the town bully he is 12. His parents didn't allow him to become a trainer but for some reason he is here now. "How, your parents said you couldn't" I snap back. " well ya see Mikey they finally saw reason and agreed" he says with a smirk. "Don't call me that" I reply with a scowl. "There isn't enough pokemon for you, just for Brianne and Zack!" I yell. "Don't worry I have a special one the last person to pick can have" says the professor. "Ugh" I moan. " so the oldest chooses first and so on" Oak announces. So Derrick chooses Bulbasaur and Zack chooses Squirtle. " okay professor so what pokemon do I get" Brianne says. " here ya go" professor Oak says while taking a pokeball out of his pocket. "Go pokemon" says Brianne. The ball opens emitting a red glowing light kinda similar to lightning until a fox like pokemon emerges on the floor, "what is that" I yell pulling out my pokedex I decide to call Dex. "Fennekin, the fire type fox pokemon, As it walks, it munches on a twig in place of a snack. It intimidates opponents by puffing hot air out of its ears. Ability blaze" Says Dex. "Awwww its sooo cute!" Brianne yells leaping onto and startling fennekin. I let out Charmander to see what he can do. " go Charmander! " I say. " char char" my Charmander retorts. I pull up dex. "Charmander, the fire type lizard pokemon. From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out. Ability blaze" says Dex. "I'm gonna call you Char for short" I say. "char" retorts Char happily nodding his head. " I'm gonna call you Kin" Brianne says to her Fennekin. "Go Squirtle" Zack yells. "I'm outta here, see ya losers." Derrick says strolling out of the place. I ignore him and pull up dex to Squirtle. " Squirtle, the water type tiny turtle pokemon. It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. Ability torrent." Spouts off Dex. "I'm gonna call you Squirtle, I don't like nicknames" says Zack. " So Brianne, Fennekin is a starter from the kalos region I got her shipped here so I could study her. Take good care of here and record everything on the pokedex" says oak. "I will sir" retorts Bri. We all call Brianne, Bri for short. "Now take some pokeballs and you kids head out" says professor Oak. We all replay "okay" and say "goodbye". We head out and head for route 1 just enjoying the feeling of having finally started our journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We were heading down Route 1 when we came across a Pidgey perched on tree. "Hey look" Bri points out. "That's a Pidgey!" I announce. "Char let's get it!" I yell. "char char" agrees Char. "Scratch" I stammer. Char run and jumps up at the Pidgey who is standing on a low branch. I pull out Dex. "Pidgey, the normal/flying type tiny bird pokemon. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand. Ability keen eye" Said Dex. The Pidgey noticed Char and flies up into the air and circles around to perform a tackle attack. "Char take it head on with a scratch" I yell. The pokemon collide and Char hits the ground while Pidgey get thrown back surprised. "Now Char leer" I yell. Char stares at the Pidgey with unblinking eyes. The Pidgey get's confounded and doesn't know what to do. "Char leap up and use scratch" I say again. Char dashes and jumps up to the Pidgey scratches it down to the ground before the Pidgey can regain it composure and put up a defense. I throw a pokeball over at the Pidgey. It gets sucked up into the ball. The ball is teetering around on the ground until "click" the pokeball sounds. "Yes! I caught my first pokemon!" I yell leaping towards my new pokemon. "Good job Char" I say as I'm returning him to his ball. I run and grab Pidgey and walk back over to the others who looks impressed. "Good job" they both say. I tell them "I'm not giving Pidgey a nickname i just wanted Char to have one." We continue down the road heading for Viridian city. Further down the road brianne caught a Nidoran a blue female rodent pokemon. We finally made it to Viridian city and head into the pokemon center. We got are pokemon healed and decide to challenge the gym and see where we stand. We head over to the gym and see a sign on the door. "Gym closed temporarily" says the sign. " wow that stinks" says Brianne " I wonder why" Zack stats. "I don't know, but guess we will have to come back later" I say. We head away towards Route 22 to see where it leads. We meet a man who tells us that down the road is the entrance to the pokemon league And that we have to have 8 badges go any further. So we turned around and headed back to Viridian City. Zack caught a Pikachu and a Mankey on the way and I caught a male Nidoran.

We then set off on Route 2 towards Viridian forest. We finally made it to the forest when a man appears. "Hey, stop I challenge you to a battle!" Say's the newcomer. "I'm bug catcher Dan and i specialize in bug types, so who will battle me!" "I will" I say as I step forward. "Then so be it, it will be a 2 on 2 battle and I wager 500 yen" he Say's. I agreed since I have 5000 yen and didn't think I'd be able to lose with the pokemon I had. " Go Pidgey" I yelled. "Metapod show him who's boss" said Dan. I pulled out Dex. "Metapod, the evolved form of Caterpie. The bug type cocoon pokemon. It's steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution. Ability shed skin" Dex tells us.

"Pidgey gust" I said. Pidgey furiously started flapping his wings and creating a gust of wind pushing back the Metapod. "Metapod harden" the other trainer yelled. Metapod started glowing green and raised its defense stat. "Pidgey peck" I yell. Pidgey rushes at metapod and starts to peck metapod until its unable to battle. "Metapod return! Beedrill go!" Angrily shouts Dan. I yet again pulled up Dex. "Beedrill, is a bug/poison type. The poison bee appear in a swarm. Flies at violent speeds, all the while stabbing with the toxic stinger on its rear. Ability swarm." Said Dex. "Beedrill poison sting" he yells. "Pidgey dodge" I reply. Unfortunately Pidgey wasn't in time and got damaged and poisoned. "Pidgey gust" I said. "Beedrill twinneedle" he said. Before Pidgey could finish his move get got thrown to the ground by Beedrill's twinneedle attack and became unable to battle. "Wow that Beedrill is fast, Char ember attack." I yell Char jumped from his pokeball and whipped his body around flinging embers from his tail at Beedrill. "Dodge and fury attack" He tells his Beedrill to do. The Beedrill swerves over the ember attack and dive bomb at Char. Char instinctively jumps out of the way and jumps onto Beedrill using scratch. Beedrill shakes off Char then look to Dan for guidance. "Poison sting" says Dan. Beedrill rushes to Char before I can react. Char goes down hard struggling to get up. "Get up Char" I yell "ember." Char comply's by pushing up and swiping its tail at Beedrill covering it in ember. Beedrill falls through the air smashing to the ground. Beedrill is unable to continue. "Return Beedrill" Dan says. "Good job guys I'm proud of you" I remark to my Pidgey and Char. "That was a good match my friend. Here is your winnings." Compliments Dan as he is handing me the yen. "We I'll battle again but for now I must train" he tells us as he starts walking away. We all say our goodbyes. We make a quick trip to the Pokemon Center, then head into Viridian forest.

As we enter, we notice it's a dark place where not much sun shines through the tree growth. "Char light up the path" I say sending out Char to help give like. It is a thick jungle like forest. Dark and damp with noises being heard all around. I look over at Bri and she seems a little distressed. While Zack looks like he could care less what we walk through. "You alright Bri?" I ask. "Yes I'm fine I'm just not a fan of the dark" she stats. I nod and continue on are way. A little down the road a pokemon crawls out of the bushes onto the path. "Ewww" shrieks Bri. Me and Zack look over and see the green bug pokemon. I pull up Dex. "Caterpie, the bug type worm pokemon. For protection, it releases a horrible stench from the antennae on its head to drive away enemies. Ability shield dust." Rumbles off Dex. "Bri you should catch this you don't have a third team member yet" Zack concludes. "No it's so gross" Bri screams cringing as if offended. Me and Zack chuckle. Then I think of an idea. Bri like's cute pokemon so I think of Butterfree. "Hey Bri you know Caterpie evolves into Butterfree right?" I ask. "What's that?' she responds. "It's a beautiful butterfly pokemon" I stated. She thinks about it then grins and throws out her Fennekin. "Kin ember" the Fox pokemon zips out of the ball and sprays embers from her mouth all over the Caterpie. The Caterpie cringes in fear and then pain as it is hit. "Pokeball go" she yells as she throws the ball. It connects and the Caterpie is caught instantly as it must have been very weak. She recalls Caterpie, "come out Caterpie" giving it a potion. We have a long walk ahead of us until Pewter city so we stocked up on supplies. We keep heading down the path hoping we somehow don't get lost.

We finally Stumble out of the wood and are greeted by a not so friendly sneer. "Hey Bri" snorts this girl prolly a year older than us. It's Jessica the niece of Professor Gary Oak. She has dark burgundy hair flowing down her back, blue eyes and is wearing a pink and white laced dress. Which I have to say looks dazzling. She is a spoiled girl who gets whatever she wants. Even tho she is a year older she started her journey only a couple months before us. "Hey Jess" sneers Bri "What are you doing here." "Oh I got a call from mom that you guys started your journey so I decided to wait outside Viridian forest to challenge you to a battle and prove I'm better like I have always said." Unpleasantly speaks Jess. "Well if that's so then I guess I have to beat you" Bri says frustratingly. "500 yen the usual bid, for a 2 on 2 battle. Not like it matter's i could bid whatever i want." Gloats Jess. "Fine go Kin" says Bri. "Fairy lets win this" Jess says tossing out a pokemon. A pink pokemon comes out dancing around on the field. I pull up Dex. "Clefairy, the fairy type fairy pokemon. Adored for their cute looks and playfulness. They are thought to be rare, as they do not appear often. Ability magic guard." Rambles off Dex. "Fairy type huh, never heard of that type before." I stat. " It's a new type discovered" Jess tells us. Bri looks memorized. I chucked knowing wants one as well. "Where did you get a rare pokemon like that." Zack says googling at Jess. Catching me off guard for he isn't the person to really get involved. He usually keeps to himself around anyone but me and Bri. Jess chucked smirking at Zack. " I didn't know you talked Zack" she says grinning. "I got it as a present from my mother." She answers while beaming looking proud of herself. "Of course" I heard Bri mumbled in a low tone. "Kin ember" says Bri. Kin fires out embers right at Clefairy hitting directly causing a burn. " hey I wasn't ready" shouts Jess. "Ember again" reply Bri. Kin does another ember attack. "Dodge and use metronome" shouts Jess. Clefairy jumps out of the way and starts wagging its finger. Bri just stares wondering what it's doing. Finally snapping out of it shouts "howl". Kin starts howling raising its confidence and own attack power. "Scratch" she shouts again. Kin charges at Clefairy when all of a sudden boom. Clefairy creates an explosion, causing the whole field to cover in dust. "Ugh" groans Jess "it used selfdestruct again." After the dust settled both pokemon were unable to battle. They returned them. "Caterpie" shouts Bri. "Eevee" counters Jess. Another fox looking pokemon comes out of the ball. "Eevee, the normal type evolution pokemon. A rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. Ability adaptability." Dex rambles again. "Another rare pokemon" I announce. We don't even question this time. "Tackle" shouts Jess. Eevee rushes at Caterpie. "String shot" says Bri. Caterpie fires string at Eevee causing it to trip up but still running into Caterpie. They collide into each other rolling around. Thanks to string shot it didn't hurt Caterpie much. "swift" shouts Jess. Stars fly from Eevee right at Caterpie and look to knock the pokemon out. "No" crys Bri. But instead of the match ending Caterpie gets up and starts glowing white. "What's happening" stats Bri looking flustered. "Caterpie is evolving" I respond. The glow subsides and Metapod is in Caterpies place. Bri looks excited I notice. "Harden" Bri shouts. Metapod glows green then looks like it got a shine job done glistening in the sun. "Swift" Jess shouts again. They connect again but this time metapod looks barely scratched. "Tackle" shouts Bri. Metapod rams into Eevee knocking it back. These moves are used back and forth until Eevee is unable to battle. Bri cheers and Jess walks up to her "hmpf, got lucky" she says as she hands the yen over and leaves. Bri just sticks her tongue out and congratulates her pokemon. So we then head into Pewter city for are first gym battle.

Let me know how you like it so far, there will be mystery to follow next chapter and unexplained events that will leave you guessing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We enter Pewter city and head to the Pokemon Center. While are pokemon heal we decide what we wanna do first. We decide we should get something to eat. We are starving since all we ate so far were the snacks we had, but we ran out back in Viridian forest. We head up to Nurse Joy and ask where to get food. She tells us about a diner down the block a bit. So we head there and upon arriving we notice an old friend is there eating. "Matt" we yell running in to greet our friend. " Hey guys" Matt says getting up to give us all a hug. We sit down and begin to talk about are journey's. "So what have to been up to Matt?" I say. Matt is a big guy. Tall, not too thin if you catch my drift. He has short hazel colored hair and blue eyes. " Well I showed up here for a gym battle, I already have 2 badges and came back here to get this one."he tells us. "Why didn't you get this badge first?" Zack asks. "Well when I started my journey last month I met a man on Route one saying he was heading to Cinnabar Island. We battle and then he asked if I would wanna come. So I went with him and obtained the volcano badge. I also caught a magmar while I was there. I then hitched a ride back to Pallet, and went to Viridian City and got a Earth badge. Then I headed here." Explains Matt. "Wow cool, we didn't try for the earth badge. Dad told me to try and get it last Because it a tough trainer." I said. " yeah I was told that to but wanted to try anyway." Retorts Matt. "What pokemon do you have Matt? They have to be tough if you won those badges." Bri says. "I have Ivysaur, Magmar, Fearow. the man that took me to Cinnabar was a scientist by the name of Drake and when we go to the Island he took me to his lab and offered me a pokemon he said he wanted to give to a worthy trainer. He gave me a Kabuto." Matt told us. " after lunch we wanna see them" I told Matt. He agreed. So we ate then headed back outside to see his pokemon and for him to see ours. "Go everyone" Matt yells. His pokemon line up outside the diner and I can't but help to pull up Dex. Dex rambles off all the pokemon."Ivysaur, the evolved form of Bulbasaur. The grass/poison type seed pokemon. There is a plant bulb on its back. When it absorbs nutrients, the bulb is said to blossom into a large flower. Ability overgrow. Magmar, the fire type spitfire pokemon. Born in the spout of a volcano, its body is covered by flames that shimmer like the sun. Ability flame body. Fearow, the normal/flying type beak pokemon. It has the stamina to fly all day on its broad wings. It fights by using its sharp beak. Ability keen eye. Kabuto, the water/rock type shellfish pokemon. This Pokémon was regenerated from the fossil of an ancient creature. It protects itself with a hard shell. Ability battle armor." "Wow so cool" we all say googling over his pokemon. We then show him ours.

After we were done with show and tell it was still early afternoon so we decided to check out the gym. On are way there Bri notices a couple shops and says she will catch up later. Me, Matt, and Zack head in to see who we are up against. The building is full of stones and cliffs reaching up to the ceiling. We are in awe of the vastness of the place. A women comes out from behind a boulder. " hello" she starts saying. " I am Gem the daughter of Brock, and am I to assume you are challengers to this Gym?" "Yes" we all say in unison. "Well then challengers I am the gym leader, and I train rock type pokemon like my father before me. Whose first?" We all look at each other not sure until they both nod at me. " then I guess it's me" I say. She nods. "How many badges do you have?" She asks. "None" I reply. She nods again and has me follow her unto the field.

"It will be a 2 on 2 battle" she declares. A ref walks out onto a podium and starts to announce the battle. "The gym Leader Gem will face the challenger from Pallet town Mike in a 2 on to battle. Whichever team has both pokemon unable to battle first will lose. Only the challenger may make substitutions. Let the match commence." Shouts the ref. "Larvitar go" shouts Gem throwing out her pokemon. "Nidoran" I say throwing out my pokemon. I pull up Dex. "Larvitar, the rock/ground type rock skinned pokemon. Born deep underground, it comes aboveground and becomes a pupa once it has finished eating the surrounding soil. Ability guts. Nidoran, the poison type poison pin pokemon. Its large ears are flapped like wings when it is listening to distant sounds. It extends toxic barbs when angered. Ability poison point." Rambles off Dex. "bite" Gem shouts. "Dodge and tackle" I shout. Larvitar starts running at Nidoran. Nidoran tries to dodge but gets bitten any way. Nidorans ability kicks in poisoning Larvitar, Larvitar can already feel the effects of the poison. "Double kick" I shout and Nidoran runs to the Larvitar jumping and and kicking it twice across the head knocking it to the ground. Larvitar manages to get back up after taking what looked like a hard hit. "Rock slide" shouts Gem. Rocks begin pouring from the sky out of nowhere almost like it was raining stones. "Nidoran Dodge" I shout but it is useless there are rocks everywhere. Nidoran looks beyond tired. "How is Larvitar still so strong!" I shout. Gem smirks while saying " because of his ability guts, when he has a status problem like poison his attack power is raised." That's not good I say in my head. "Nidoran return, Pidgey go! Quick attack" I shout Pidgey zooms from his ball and rams into Larvitar like it teleported there. Larvitar is slammed into the ground. "Larvitar is unable to battle, Pidgey is the winner" the ref announces. " That's a fast one" acknowledges Gem " Onix" she shouts. A giant rock snake looking pokemon crashes onto the fried roaring into the sky. "Oh man" I manage to say staring at this intimidating opponent. I pull up Dex again. " Onix, the rock/ground type rock snake pokemon. It usually lives underground. It searches for food while boring its way through the ground at 50 miles per hour. Ability rock head." Dex tells me. "Quick attack" I shout. Pidgey flies right at onix and gets a direct hit. Onix takes the hit but look unphased as if nothing had happened. "Ugh" I moan. "Rockslide" yells Gem. Once again stones come crashes down from the sky smashing Pidgey to the ground. "Pidgey is unable to battle, Onix is the winner." Shouts the ref. "Return, Nidoran go, lets finish this." I shout.

"Wow there are so many things to choose from" says Bri as she is excitedly searching the shop. She notices the man behind the counter arguing with another man who is dressed in a large coat covering most of his body. She gets curious and decides to follow the man out of the Store. She follows him to a back alley where. He meets 2 others who are wearing red jumpsuits with a flame symbol on their chest. She decides to listen in. "The old man won't budge, says he won't help out in our cause" says the man in a coat. The women in a red jumpsuit speaks. "Well we have to do it without him them, we have to go to Mt. Moon and steal as many strong rock and ground types as we can." The other guy in a red jumpsuit speaks. " Yeah if we don't the boss will be furious. He needs these pokemon for the plan." "Well then we better get a move on if we wanna get this done and be able to use the Pokemon we steal in are grand scheme." Says the guy in the coat. They start walking off leaving Bri wondering what just happened. She runs back to the Pokemon Center to tell the others.

"Double kick" i yell. Nidoran rushed out of the ball and jumps up to the onix kicking its side. "Nixxxx" Onix growls in pain. "Tackle" Gem shouts. Onix dives at Nidoran. "Dodge and double kick its head" I shout. Nidoran dives out of the way then twists and dives up to Onix double kicking it on the head. Onix smashed to the ground but manages to get back up again. "Bind" she shouts. Onix grabs Nidoran with the end of its tail squeezing it tight. "Rannn" shouts Nidoran getting squeezed. Onix finally releases after been poisoned from Nidoran and can't take the pain any longer of holding on. "Rock slide" yells Gem again. Rocks pour from the sky. "Nidoran run under Onix." I shout. Nidoran runs under Onix missing the brunt of the attack. "Tackle" shouts Gem. Onix knocks Nidoran back with a tackle attack. Nidoran is having trouble standing. "Nidoran I know you can win this fight" I shout. Nidoran looks right at me in the eyes and then starts to glow."woah" Zack and Matt say in unison. "i. it .. itt's evolving." Gem manages to blurt out as she is in shock. "Rinaaa" my newly evolved Nidoran shouts as I pull up my Dex. "Nidorino,the evolved form of Nidoran, the poison type poison pin pokemon.  
An aggressive Pokémon that is quick to attack. The horn on its head secretes a powerful venom. Ability poison point." Dex tells me. "Sweet" I shout. "He even learned some new moves, horn attack." Nidorino dashes at Onix and before Gem can snap out of it he rams into Onix throwing him into the wall. "Onix is unable to battle, The challenger Mike and Nidorino win." Announces the ref. We return our pokemon and Gem walks towards me. "That was a great battle Mike, here is your new boulder badge" says Gem handing over the rock shaped pin. "Thank you" I respond while congratulating my team as well. "I also have to give you this winnings of 5000 yen and I would also like to give you this ™ rockslide." I take my winnings still shocked and excited I won. She turns to Zack and Matt. "You will have to wait until tomorrow to battle me my pokemon are all tired" she says to them. They nod and we head out of the gym towards the Pokemon Center.

At the Pokemon Center we see Bri and tell her all about the match and how she has to wait until tomorrow. She tells us about some strange talk she heard from these shady characters in an don't think much on it but Bri thinks it's trouble. She then tells us about a pokemon contest going on tomorrow and how she wants to join. We have no clue what that is but say we will be there to watch. We decide to hit the sack and get a good night's sleep for tomorrow.

Hope your enjoying it, here is a roster of the group.

Mike: Charmander, Nidorino, Pidgey.

Bri: Fennekin, Nidoran f, Metapod.

Zack: Squirtle, Mankey, Pikachu.

Matt: Ivysaur, Magmar, Fearow, Kabuto.

Next chapter will be soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Fire. I jolt up in bed sweating profusely. I had a horrible dream but I can't remember it at all, except for fire. What does it mean, was it just a dream?

I look around the room and see everyone is still asleep. I decide I can't go back to sleep, pondering about this dream. I get up, get dressed, and head out the door. It is a beautiful morning sun is just rising. I think I'll just take a walk towards Mt. Moon and see what I find. So I start heading up Route 3 and a young man walks up to me and says "hey are you a trainer?". " yeah why?" I reply. "Because I'm Josh and I challenge you to a battle." he tells me. So I decide why not. "I will win, 1 on 1." I tell him. He nods and throws his pokemon out and yells "go Geodude." "Char lets win this" I shout releasing Char. I pull up Dex. " Geodude, the rock/ground type rock pokemon. Found in fields and mountains. Mistaking them for boulders, people often step or trip on them. Ability rock head." Dex tells me. "Char ember" I shout and Char fires embers from its tail at Geodude. "Defense curl" Josh shouts. Geodude raises its defense. And the embers hit but barely do any damage. "Scratch" I shout Char rushes at Geodude scratching at it. Geodude seems to not mind the attack. "Again" I shout Char continues it barrage of scratches. "Rock Throw" shouts Josh. Geodude grabs a boulder from nowhere and hurls it at Char. Char gets hit and rolls across the ground lookin exhausted. "You can do this Char" I yell. "This match is over" Josh says. Next thing I know Char starts glowing. I look at Josh and he looks as shocked as I am. I pull up Dex. "Charmeleon, the fire type flame pokemon. it lashes about with its tail to knock down its foe. It then tears up the fallen opponent with sharp claws. Ability blaze." Dex tells me. "Sweet, Char Dragon rage" I yell. Char fires a blast of light blue flames at Geodude blasting it back into a tree. Geodude can't get back up. "Ugh, wow that was lucky" Josh says grinning ear to ear. He come over to me hand hands me some yen. "That was a good match" we tell each other. Then we head our separate ways.

Matt's perspective.I wake up feeling refreshed and look around and see Mike is already gone. I shrug my shoulders. Bri and Zack are getting up as well. "I'm going to challenge the gym" I tell them. "Alright, I'm going to go with Bri and help her get ready for the contest. Everyone agrees and head on there way. I walk into the gym and challenge Gem to a battle. " So it's your turn." Says Gem when she sees me. I nod and go on the field ready to battle. The ref walks out and heads to the podium and says " The battle between Gem the Pewter city gym Leader and Matt from Pallet Town will now begin. It will be a 3 on 3 match. Matt has 2 badges. The challenger may substitute." "Hope your ready, Rhyhorn" says Gem. "Ivysaur" I yelled. Sending out my Ivysaur. "Horn attack" yells Gem. Rhyhorn rushes at Ivysaur with its head lowered. "Vine whip I yell. Ivysaur sends out to whips that continually slap against Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn stops in its tracks trying to get away from the vines. I finally pull up my pokedex. " Rhyhorn, the ground/rock type spiked pokemon. It is inept at turning because of its four short legs. It can only charge and run in one direction. Ability lightning rod." My pokedex tells me. "rock slide" yells Gem. Rocks start hailing from the sky. "Use your vine whip to keep the rocks away" I yell. Ivysaur sends it vine to the rocks falling at it slapping them away. " horn attack" yells Gem. Rhyhorn continues its attack knocking Ivysaur back. " razor leaf" I yell. Ivysaur send sharp half moon shaped leaf flying through the air at Rhyhorn. Knocking the Pokemon onto its side. "Rhyhorn is unable to battle, Ivysaur is the winner" shouts the ref. "Return, go Graveler" Shouts Gem. Another rock pokemon appears on the field. I pull up my pokedex again. "Graveler, the evolved form of Geodude. The rock/ground type rock pokemon. Rolls down slopes to move. It rolls over any obstacle without slowing or changing its direction. Ability rock head. "Razor leaf" I yell wanting to start out strong. "Dodge using rollout and hit Ivysaur" yells out Gem. Ivysaur shoots out leaves at Graveler. While Graveler rolls into a ball rolling out of the way then heading for Ivysaur. "Sleep powder" I yell. A colorful power releases from the flower bud on Ivysaurs back wafting over to the approaching Graveler. Graveler looks like it loses control and crashes into sleep. "Wake up Graveler please! Yells Gem. " razor leaf" I yell. Ivysaur once again fire leaves at Graveler and he still doesn't wake up. "Graveler is unable to battle, Ivysaur is the winner" announces the ref. "Return Graveler, go Sudowoodo" yells Gem. "Ivysaur good job, return. Go Kabuto." I yell. Kabuto lands on the field ready for a fight. I pull up my pokedex. "Sudowoodo, the rock type imitation pokemon. Although it always pretends to be a tree, its composition appears more similar to rock than to vegetation. Ability rock head." Rambles off my pokedex. " rock slide" yells Gem. Rocks begin falling down. "Harden" I shout. Kabuto raises its defense to get ready for the attack. The rocks smash into Kabuto but don't affect it too much. "Absorb" I yell. Kabuto starts taking the life out of sudowoodo and taking it for itself healing its damage. Sudowoodo is starting to act more sluggish. " wood hammer" Gem yells. Sudowoodo walks up to Kabuto and smashes its arm down on Kabuto. It's a critical hit and Kabuto rolls over. " Kabuto is unable to battle, Sudowoodo is the winner." Announces the ref. "Good job Kabuto, go Magmar." I yell. Magmar lands onto the arena. Instantly making the room feel like we are in a furnace. "Fire spin" I yell. Magmar creates a vortex of fire around Sudowoodo. "Rock slide" yells Gem. Rocks start falling from the sky again. Magmar gets hit and looks like it did a number on him. "Magmar you can finish this, use feint attack." I yell. Magmar rushes to Sudowoodo and sucker punches the side of its head while jumping back quickly. Sudowoodo gets knocked to the ground while also still being damaged from the flaming vortex still surrounding it. "Sudowoodo is unable to battle, Matt and Magmar from Pallet town are the winners." Declares the ref. We return are pokemon while tell them they did great. Gem hands me a ™, yen, and the boulder badge and tells me good luck on my journey.

Back to Mike.

I found a lake to sit by waiting for the afternoon to come. I was enjoying myself while my pokemon were doing there own thing in the field near by when a man walks up to me and asks "do you like to fish?" I said " yeah but I left my rod at home." The man seemed to know how depressed I Looked without my Rod. "Here you can have this" he says while offering me a rod. My eyes gleam up and I get all excited. I ask " jee sir are you sure? That looks like a decent rod." " yes I'm sure, take it lad, it's a pretty good rod but I already have enough other ones." he says. "Thank you" I respond. He hands me the rod and pulls one out himself and we start fishing. After a while I feel a tug on my rod and start to reel in. A pokemon jumps out of the water and back in. "Pidgey get over here I need help." I yell. Pidgey flys over and engages the pokemon. I pull up Dex. " Goldeen, the water type goldfish pokemon. It swims at a steady 5 knots. If it senses danger, it will strike back with its sharp horn. Ability swift swim." Dex tells me. "Pidgey gust" I yell. Pidgey creates a vortex of wind that hits goldeen as it is jumping out of the water at Pidgey. It gets thrown back down into the water hard. I Throw a pokeball and hope for the best. The ball stops wriggling. I caught another pokemon and I am so excited. I thank the man again gather my pokemon and head back to the city for the contest.

The mind of Bri.

"Where is mike and Matt?" I Say all flustered. Zack replys "they will be here soon I'm sure." They better be!" I shout. "What are you shouting" Mike says as I turn around. "And where have you been?" I ask acting angry. " woah calm down, I was just scouting route three and I got a good rod and caught a Goldeen." Replies Mike. "Sweet" Zack chimes in. Soon later Matt walks in too and they wish me goodluck and head to the viewing area. I'm starting to get all nervous and then hear a giggle in the corner. "It can't be" I mumble turning around to look and low and behold Jess is staring back smirking. Darn I think to myself now I have to face her in the contest. The board in the room lights up and shows the contestants and the order they will show off the Pokemon. I'm last and notice Jess is going first. There is a total of 8 contestants. 3 boys and 3 other girls other then me and Jess. The speakers go off. "Will the first contestant please come on stage." Jess gets up and walks out giving me a wink and smirk. Ugh i really don't like her. Jess stands on stage and releases her Clefairy. "Use rain dance" says Jess. Water starts pouring onto the stage like a rainfall. "Now metronome" She yells. Clefairy started wagging its finger then shot a light blue beam into all the water turn it into a ice storm. "Quickly use double-slap on the ice then use sunny day" yells Jess. Clefairy quickly smashes all the ice in the air then it looked like sunlight started flowing through the clouds from rain dance. The smashed ice starting glowing like a rainbow, and then an actual rainbow appeared in the sky. The crowd went wild at the spectacle. "Lucky" I snort think how bad her performance would have been if metronome didn't produce an ice move. Jess and Clefairy left the stage. The next competitor used a Rhydon and created a rock show that wasn't all that special. Then a Starmie created an amazing water show. The trainers name on the board was James. Then a flower show from a Bellossom that was quite extraordinary. The three other weren't that great. There was a Golbat, a Jigglypuff, and an Elekid that was too afraid to even perform. Then it was my turn, I got up and walked out on stage.

"Kin let's do this" I yell. kin jumps from the ball and lands on stage in a cute pose to appease the crowd. " Now Kin use ember" I yell. Kin runs around in a circle and creates a ring of flames sprouting on the ground from its mouth. " jump from the circle then use fire spin" I yell. Kin jumps from the circle then fires a vortex of flames spinning in the middle of the fire ring. " psybeam" I shout. Kin fires a a colorful light purple beam at the bottom of the fire spin. The attacks connect and the feel follows the vortex, spinning around from bottom to top turning it into a deep violet color flames. "Flame charge" I conclude. Kin covers itself in flames and sprints at the vortex rammingin thru it. The vortex explodes creating thousands of small purple flames to drift from the sky down to the floor. Me and Kin bow before getting off stage. While waiting for the results we sat around debatingnon how good we did. Then the leader board showed up on the screen on the wall. First place with a score of 28 was " of course" I mumble with a groan" Jess and Clefairy. Second place with a score of 25 was a girl named Emily who had the Bellossom. Third place with a score of 24 was James and his Starmie. Fourth place with a score of 22 " we did it Kin" I started shouting jumping up and down. We just beat the cut to continue into the battle rounds. Then I realized but who will I use to battle?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bri's mind. The next round is about to begin I still haven't figured out what pokemon I will use for the matches. The first match will be Jess and the trainer named James. Their match is about to begin the announcer who also will be the ref starts talking. ( The second round is about to begin, the first match will be Jess vs James. Please send out your pokemon and the match begins now!) Jess sends out Eevee while James sends out a Slowpoke. The match is the same as a normal battle if either trainers pokemon faint the will lose the battle. What's different is the battle is 5 minutes long and based on what moves you and your opponent choose to use and how they affect the opposing trainer will affect how much score you gain in the match. The trainer with the highest score will continue to the next round. The score is displaced on the board under the trainer as a green bar. The bar will raise and lower during the match. Player with the highest bar (score) wins. "Slowpoke, water gun" yells James. "Eevee dodge and swift" yells Jess. Slowpoke fire a stream of water at Eevee. Eevee dodges out of the way and fires a couple stars off homing in at Slowpoke until they hit rolling slowpoke over. James 's score bar dwindles down. "Slowpoke we will be alright. Use confusion." Yells James. Confusion? How does this water pokemon know confusion. I pull out my pokedex trying to figure out this mystery. "Slowpoke, the water/psychic type dopey pokemon.  
It is always vacantly lost in thought, but no one knows what it is thinking about. It is good at fishing with its tail. Ability oblivious." My pokedex tells me. Well that explains it. Guess Jess has more to bargain with then I thought. I look back up at the screen and the match is over. Slowpoke's confusion knocked Eevee out against the wall. " Eevee is unable to continue, James and Slowpoke are the winners and will move on to the next round" announces the ref.

"That looks like a strong trainer " I tell myself getting nervous.

"The second match will begin shortly will Bri and Emily please come to the stage." declares the ref. I head out to the stage and finally decide I'm gonna use my Nidoran. I get on stage and Emily is across from me on the other side. "The match will begin now, release your pokemon." The ref announces. "Go" I yell as I Throw Nidorans ball and she land on the field ready to battle. The opposing trainer winks then tosses her ball. "Vileplume lets win this" Emily gently says. I pull up my pokedex confused because it isn't her Bellossom. " Vileplume, the grass/poison type flower pokemon. The larger its petals, the more toxic pollen it contains. Its big head is heavy and hard to hold up. Ability chlorophyll." My pokedex tells me. " Nidoran be careful, use poison sting." I yell. Nidoran fires off a group of poisonous needles from its mouth at Vileplume. " Hold your ground then use sunny day" yells Emily. Vileplume takes the hit barely looking effected the cast sunny day. The room brightened up and looked as if we were standing in the middle of a field under the noon sun. Emily's points went down then back up from sunny day. " double-kick" I yell. Nidoran sprinted at Vileplume and jumped up at it. ". Take it again and collect the sunlight lets finish this fast." says Emily as if this match is getting boring. Nidoran lands multiple kicks on Vileplume making the pokemon stumble back. Emily's points start dwindling down even further. "solarbeam" yells Emily. A large ball of what looks to be sunlight starts to collect above Vileplumes pedals. " Nidoran you have to dodge this" I yell. Vileplume fires off the shot. " Now" I yell. The sunlight colored ball fires towards Nidoran turning into a beam of light. Right before it hits Nidoran dodges the beam at the last second then starts to glow brightly. Emily's points dwindle more. " Oh my your evolving." I yell getting all excited. I pull up my pokedex. " Nidorina, the poison type poison pin pokemon. When it senses danger, it raises all the barbs on its body. These barbs grow slower than Nidorino. Ability poison point." My pokedex rambles off. "Sweet now let's win, double-kick." I yell. Nidorina rushes at Vileplume and kicks hard and fast doing more damage then the previous time as a Nidoran. Vileplume smashes into the ground. "Get up, and start gathering for another solar beam" yells Emily. "Crunch" I shout. Nidorina opens her mouth and her jaw and fang start glowing white and snap shut on the rising Vileplume. Vileplume struggle to still stand but then falls again. " and that is the match, Bri and Nidorina are the winners, Emily's bar has ran out of points." Announce's the ref. I look over at Emily and see her recalling Vileplume with a huge scowl on her face. " Next time Bri you won't be so lucky" she tells me as she walks off stage. I thank Nidorina for the great job and go back to wait for the next round.

"And now the final match will begin for this pokemon contest, the winner will receive a ribbon and will be one step closer to the Grand Festival. Now contestants release your pokemon, the final match begins now." Announces the ref. "Slowpoke go" yells James. "Nidorina" I yell. "Water gun" he yells. Slowpoke fires a blast of water at Nidorina. "Dodge and poison sting" I yell Nidorina jumps out of the way and fires needles of poison hiting slowpoke. James's point bar started to lower, "confusion" he shouts. Slowpoke's eyes glow blue and the Nidorina's body started glow as well. Her body is raised in to the air and slammed into the wall falling to the ground. "Water gun" he shouts. A blast of water hurls into Nidorina, significantly lower my point bar. "Nidorina get up and use crunch" I shout she struggles but is able to stand and rushes to Slowpoke Fangs glowing. "Zen headbutt." Slowpoke's head starts glowing while as Nidorina crunches down on Slowpoke's tail. Slowpoke doesn't seem to even notice it has been latched onto. Slowpoke then dams its head into Nidorina making her lose her grip with her teeth and slamming into the wall. "Confusion" shouts James. Nidorina is lifted into the air and slammed into another wall of the stage. "And that's it folks, James and Slowpoke have won! Bri's point bar has run out." Announces the ref. I recall Nidorina as James recalls Slowpoke. James walks up to me and says " That was a good match, you need practice but I saw your match with Emily. You were great and will be good one day." "Thank you" I say as he is walking away. I head back stage to find the others. "Hey great job out there" Mike tells me. "Guys" I start to announce, "I want to become a Pokemon coordinator so I have decided to not battle gyms and train for the contests." They all seem to accept my decision. "So what left do we have to before we can leave?" I ask. "Well Zack needs to get his badge" Mike stat's. "No I don't" says Zack " What! Why?" Shouts Matt. "Because" says Zack as he is pulling something out of his pocket smirking " I already got it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Back to Mike. We're heading down Route 3 on are way to MT. Moon to head to the next city. We ran across a couple trainers who challenged us. My Pidgey evolved into a Pidgeotto and Bri caught a Jigglypuff. Idk why she did honestly I wouldn't but she thought it was cute. We're almost to Mt. Moon now we can see the Pokemon Center down the trail already. All of a sudden the bushes next to us start rustling pretty bad. "What was that?" Bri shrieks. "Idk, but let's check it out" Matt replies. "Ivysaur vine whip" Matt shouts. Ivysaur lands out of its ball and shoots into the bushes pulling a man up and out complaining. "Hey not cool man, put me down." "Oops" Zack's whispers with a man is wearing a black shirt and black pants tucked into a pair of black boots. Over his shirt he is wearing a open heavy padded, dark brown, leather coat with a large, white fur collar. He also is wearing a pair of black fingerless gloves and a pair of black sunglasses draped over his forehead. He is a young man maybe early twenties, has short black spiky hair and the creepiest of all, black eyes. Ivysaur lets the man down and we help him up. "What was that for" he asks. "Sorry" I say. "We heard the rustling in the bush and didn't know what it was." "Well in that case it's alright." He replies. "What were you doing in that bush?" Bri asks looking terrified. "Well I have been scavenging the land for moonstones from Mt. Moon" he replies. "That's cool but let's battle" I say wanting to get down to business. "Alright little man but just to warn you I'm pretty good." He replies. "Char" I shout. "Spiritomb" he shouts. "What is that" I say jumping back from the sight. "Dex help me out here?" I ask. "Spiritomb, the ghost/dark type forbidden pokemon. It was bound to a fissure in an odd keystone as punishment for misdeeds 500 years ago. It is made of 108 spirits. Ability pressure." Rambled off Dex. "That's creepy, Char Flamethrower" I yell while taking another step back. Char opened up it jaw and fired a blast of fire towards Spiritomb. "Protect" shouts the black clothed put up a clear shield that blocked the attack from hitting. 'Shadow ball" he yells. Spiritomb gather what looks to be like a darkness into a ball and fires it at Char. "Dodge" I yell. But it's too fast it smashes in Char knocking him back into a tree. "Char are you okay" I yell as I go rushing over to him. He looks like he is done and can't get back up. The man walked over and says "here is a potion, it will help" as he sprays it on Char. Char starts to get back up. "Thank you, idk what I would have done if he wasn't okay." I tell the man. "It's no problem you remind me of myself when I was younger" he replies. "I'm Cutter by the way, Jason Cutter. Everyone calls me Cutter." he tells me "No way!" Matt shouts. "He is the current kanto region champion" Matt spews out all excitedly. "Yeah that's me. Keep up your training and maybe one day I'll face you again. As for now I have to be off but you have intrigued me and I want you to have this." He hands me over a pokemon egg. "I can't take this" I explain. "Sure you can, I can see you would take very good care of it, it is the egg from my strongest pokemon. Also I found more moonstones then I needed." He replies while handing out the egg to me and the stones to everyone. "Well I'll be off, later dudes" he says as he starts walking away. We all thank him and yell goodbye and start heading to the Pokemon Center.

We got are pokemon healed up and then started heading to the cave entrance the only way through Mt. Moon. On are way through the entrance we ran into a bunch of zubat. Zack, Matt, and myself decided to catch one. The farther we got the darker it became. So I released Char to make it easier to see. After awhile we heard what sounded like whimpering. "What's that noise?". Bri asked sounding terrified. " idk, hopefully nothing" I respond. When we turned the corner we saw a couple people in red jump suits and one guy in a trench coat. And behind them was a massive net with a ton of pokemon caught inside struggling to break free. "What's the meaning of this!" Zack blurts out. The group in jumps around. "What are you kids doing here?" one man asks. " We're heading through the cave but why do you have those pokemon?" I ask. "None of your dang business, but if you must know we are stealing them." The guy says. "Idiot" another man says while slapping him upside the head. A women in a red suit speaks. "Well let's grab the loot and get out of here." "You're not going anywhere." Zack shouts as he pushes ahead of us and tosses out a pokeball. His new zubat comes out. " wing attack that net" Zack shouts. Zubat flies towards the net wings out stretched and glowing white. " oh no you don't, twineedle" the man in the jumpsuit says as he tosses out a pokeball. A Beedrill appears and soars at Zubat knocking it down to the man tosses at a pokeball. "Finish this Raticate, Super fang." He shouts. A Raticate appears in the cave and charges at Zubat who is already unable to get back up. "Pidgeotto, wing attack." I shout. Pidgeotto soars at Raticate smashes his wings into Raticate rolling Raticate against the cave floor. Another one of the goons calls out a pokemon. "Rhyhorn, rock blast." Rhyhorn appears and docks starting floating around its body until they fly at Pidgeotto knocking him from the air. "My turn, Kabuto hydro pump." Matt yells. Kabuto appears in the cave and blasts Rhyhorn with a massive jet of water. Rhyhorn is blown against the wall hard. Pidgeotto gets back up off the ground and I yell. "Wing attack Beedrill." Pidgeotto soars at Beedrill smashes it down to the ground. The goons recall there pokemon. "The boss won't be happy" one says to another. "I know, these dang kids. This won't be the last time you see us" He yells directly at us. "Yeah, be warned we are the Fire Rockets" another says before they fled through the tunnel.

"Break the net" I yell to Pidgeotto. All the Pokemon in the net stepped out. Most ran back further into the cave while some ran towards the one wall. That's when I noticed the trainers tied up along the head over and untie them. They thanks us and one by one everyone started clearing out of the cave. So we continued on. I caught a Geodude and Zack caught a Sandrew. Zack's Squirtle also evolved into Wartortle. Bri's Jigglypuff evolved during a battle with a wild pokemon, it accidentally brushed against a moonstone hidden along the wall. After finally making it out of the cave we decided to take a break. After a while the ground starts shaking. "What now" complains Bri. "Boom" out of the ground smashing through the surface appears and Onix. We all fall back from fright at the sudden appearance. Zack gets up excited and tosses out a ball while shouting. "Go Wartortle, hydro pump." Wartortle landed on the rocky path, and fired off a powerful blast off water at Onix. The blast hit Onix across the head knocking it down upon the ground. Onix rose of the ground and through a boulder at Wartortle that came out of nowhere. "Dodge and water pulse" yelled Zack. Wartortle dove out of the way of the rock and produced a large ball off water in its mouth and fired it at Onix. The attack hit Onix directly in the face. Onix starting rampaging throwing rocks across the area, then ran right into a tree knocking it down again. Zack threw a pokeball at Onix. The ball wiggled around for a bit before clicking. "Yes" Zack yelled running over to the ball. "Guess breaks over" I said. Then we started down Route 4 heading further on our journey.


End file.
